Callum Pillar
Callum Pillar is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. He is part of ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ''as the next Blue Caterpillar, and he is a transfer student from Wonderland High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side mainly because he just likes his role in the story. Character Personality Like his ancestors, Callum is described as mean and rude by anyone who crosses paths with him. He is annoyed with almost everyone he meets and only seems to smile when some misfortune or tragedy happens. Although Callum is incredibly intelligent, he refuses to put in effort into his schoolwork, saying that it would be too much of a bother for him and would rather sit on a mushroom somewhere and smoke. He also has no regard for people's safety, simply ignoring any dangerous threats should he be aware of one, in order to see what would happen to the poor victims for his own amusement. He carries around a hookah with him and has a bad habit of blowing blue smoke at people's faces when he speaks. Callum is normally quiet when he is left alone and prefers to keep to himself. He is uninterested in the things happening around him and often smokes to pass the time. He is an excellent storyteller and can create illusions with the smoke from his hookah. If people try to bother him when he doesn't want to be bothered, he gets angry and starts insulting them or yelling for them to go away. His nasty attitude is what keeps others from getting close to him and no one except Gene Grant and the Wonderlandians know how to deal with his character. Despite his hot-tempered and confusing personality, he is actually very wise and knowledgeable about many things; however, he shows little interest in sharing this with others. His method of giving advice is a little confusing because he tells them in riddles or asks them a question in return. Appearance In his human form, Callum has dark blue hair with turquoise streaks, golden brown eyes, and a pair of dark blue antenna protruding from his head. There are blue and yellow spots lining just below his eyes. His skin is a light blue color and he has smokey markings around his arms. He is never seen without his hookah, which was a gift from his father on his 4,937th unbirthday. In his caterpillar form, Callum becomes a blue caterpillar that is exactly 3 inches high. He has dark blue markings on his back and yellow spots on his sides. He has three pairs of hands and feet with his shoes magically multiplying to accommodate. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the son of the Blue Caterpillar from Wonderland. Friends Gene Grant Out of every student in Ever After High, Callum is less hostile towards the son of the Genie and appears to like having him around. The two of them are well-known as the school troublemakers along with Kitty Cheshire and often prank unsuspecting students with their magic. Surprisingly, Gene is the only one who can calm down Callum when he gets angry. It is unknown how the two of them met but it definitely makes things a bit easier for everyone else. Harrison March According to Harrison, he and Callum have been next-door neighbors in Wonderland since they were children. Callum used to be really quiet and reserved as a child until Harrison barged into his life. Literally. Apparently it was thanks to Harrison's overly energetic personality that got Callum out of the house and how he met the other Wonderlandian children. As much as Callum hates to admit it to himself (and he will never admit this out loud), he does consider Harrison to be one of his best friends. Kitty Cheshire Callum tolerates Kitty on some level and doesn't yell at her as much as the other girls. They both respect each other's abilities and sometimes cause a little chaos as a way to bond. He admires Kitty's unique teleportation magic and her mother's reputation as the Cheshire Cat. Although there are times when they don't get along, Callum and Kitty always make up in the end by pranking someone. Alistair Wonderland For some reason, Callum really loathes Alistair Wonderland and gets in a bad mood whenever he shows up. Some people think it's because his father and Alistair's mother didn't get along in their story, but Harrison assures that Callum just doesn't know how to befriend Alistair and acts out in aggression because it is the only way he knows how to talk to him. Richard Charming As a roommate, Callum never had any problems with Richard because the prince was always so considerate and understanding. Although it does annoy Callum that Richard can be too nice sometimes, he tries not to yell at him so much as a way to show his gratitude. If there is anything he hated about Richard, it's that he brings over his girlfriend to their dorm for indoor dates. Romance Callum finds the idea of romance disgusting and hasn't shown any interest in dating. Maybe when the right person comes along, he would give it a try. Pet He has a pet bluebird named Skylar. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Wonderlandian